


Cruel

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Solas and that clever tongue of his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: It was almost cruel the power he wielded with his tongue.





	Cruel

It was almost cruel the power he wielded with his tongue. 

Even the most subtle of licks across his lower lip was enough to send her heart racing, knowing what that tongue was capable of. Especially paired with that soul consuming look of need burning within his eyes. 

She collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving as his breath flowed hot and heavy across her belly. Her leggings disappeared within moments, so fast it seemed as if she hadn’t been any at all in the first place. He shimmied her small clothes down the length of her slender legs, and spread them apart, fingers grazing her knees sending shivers down her spine. He gazed upon her with such loving affection, she thought her heart might explode. Heat rushed to cheeks as she waited in agonizing anticipation. 

She nearly cried out when his lips made contact with her skin. Feather light kisses he peppered along her inner thigh, eyes tracking her every change in facial expression. She grew tense as her need to be touched in just the right place overwhelmed her. Her breath came audibly when kissed her slit, his tongue gently exploring all that she offered. 

“ _Solas_ ,” she whined “ _please...._ ” Her breath catching in her throat as he switched from slow, languid strokes, to quick, passionate passes across her clit.

Her hand flew to steady herself against his head just as her thighs reflexively tightened around him. She moaned and arched herself deeper into his mouth, hips gradually beginning to roll into each flick of his tongue. 

She was finding hard to breathe, hard to  _think_ , hard to  _feel_ anything but his presence between her legs.

“Don’t... don’t stop... don’t...”

It became unbearable, the pressure building within her core as he buried himself within her. Teetering the edge of blissful oblivion and pleasurable agony, she didn’t know how much longer she would last, how much longer she could last. 

She came in a rush, the explosion of pure ecstasy between her thighs had her crying out sounds she didn’t even know she was capable of. Drained in the most refreshing way, she melted into the bed. She could feel him smile before laying sweet, damp kisses upon her slit, and up the sensitive skin of her thigh. 

It was almost cruel,  _almost._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by artwork Hansaera posted today <3


End file.
